Beauty and the Beast: Mass Effect Spinoff
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Grunt finds himself on Earth in the human year 2055, but can't remember how he got there. He is aided by a four human teenagers, and ends up falling for one. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you guys sure about this?" Kassidy asked.

"Yeah I want to know what that was," Jake said.

"Come on don't be baby," Brady said.

"Yeah baby girl," Nathan said.

Kassidy huffed, her blonde bangs shuffled with her chest. Her hazel green eyes kind and soft. She was athletic muscular. She wore a purple shirt and black basketball shorts. Her blonde hair in a fishtail braid. She was beautiful, but different. She wasn't like any other girl her age. She had been taking self-defense, gun training and every sport she could do at a time.

Her brothers were the same way. Brady was the oldest, he was seventeen and stood at 6'2, Nathan was the second oldest he was sixteen and stood at 6ft and Kassidy was the youngest she was fifteen and stood at 5'9. Jake stood at 6'1 and was sixteen, unlike the three siblings her had brown hair and brown eyes, he was their cousin.

"Have you watched horror movies, the people who are most curious about the flash in the dark forest die first," Kassidy said.

They were staying at Jacob's father's mansion. The siblings parents had died in a car crash before the school year started. Their uncle was often gone on business trips, and when he was there he just spent it up in his study. For the next month he was in Europe.

"Then you can stay in the dark house alone," Brady said.

"Fine," Kassidy said. "Let's go."

Everyone got out their IPhones and turned on the flashlight and they ventured into the dark forest. Kassidy was in the back of the pack, when she spotted something, that the boys overlooked. She saw something faintly glowing in the distance.

"Guys," Kassidy said. "This way."

The boys turned and followed her to where a crater was.

"What happened here?" Brady asked.

"Look at that," Nathan said.

Nathan pointed his flashlight in the middle of the crater and they saw some sort of creature in the middle. It was massive and wore silver armor. Kassidy noticed that the creature was oozing orang blood.

"It's hurt," she said.

"Kassidy don't go down there, we don't what it is!" Brady called.

Kassidy ignored her brother and went to the creature. As she got closer she realized just how massive it really was. It stood at least 6'5 and was extremely muscular. She rolled it on its back and was stunned by the face. Its forehead had grey plating and a little on its chin. Its skin was a shade of orange. She went to touch its face, when a large three fingered hand grabbed her wrist. Its blue eyes shot open.

"Who are you, where am I?" it asked, it's voice deep and serious.

"My name's Kassidy Schmidt, you're in Mackay, Idaho," Kassidy answered.

"What planet?" Grunt asked.

"Earth," Kassidy answered.

"What's the time?" he asked.

"3:22 a.m. July 10, 2055," Kassidy answered.

"You're lying it's 2186 for humans," he answered.

"No, I'm not lying I swear, look at my phone," Kassidy said giving him her phone.

It looked down at the phone puzzled.

"Let me see your Omni-Tool," it said.

"What's an Omni-Tool?" Kassidy asked.

His eyes widened, she was telling the truth. It was 2055 and he was on Earth.

"What's your name?" Kassidy asked. "Are you a boy or a girl? What are you?"

"My name is Urdnot Grunt, I am a male Krogan," he answered.

"Do you know how you got here?" she asked.

"I…I can't remember…only a flash of blue," Grunt said.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rock hitting his forehead. He looked at three human boys standing at the top of the crater.

"Let my little sister go!" Brady yelled.

"Hold on Kassidy!" Nathan said.

They came storming down the hill and Grunt growled.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Grunt said.

"No Urdnot Grunt, please don't hurt them," Kassidy said.

"Why not?" Grunt asked.

"They're just protecting me, they don't mean any harm," Kassidy said.

Grunt then let her wrist go, and Kassidy turned.

"Nate, Brady it's alright," she said. "He's not hurting me."

"He?" Brady asked.

"Brady, Nathan, I'd like you to meet Urdnot Grunt, he's a male Krogan," Kassidy said. "We have to help him."

"I don't need your help," Grunt said.

"Urdnot Grunt, you are from the future and another planet, I suggest you let a human from this time help you," Kassidy said sternly.

Grunt backed down, she was right.

"Now, let's get you back to the house, and get you patched up," Kassidy said.

"You can't be serious," Nathan said. "We can't bring him back to the mansion."

"I'm bringing him back, with or without your permission," Kassidy said.

"He's not a pet," Brady said. "He's a dangerous being."

"I can handle dangerous," Kassidy said.

"Kassidy taking care of him won't bring them back," Brady said.

"I know, but we can't leave him," Kassidy said. "Come on Urdnot Grunt."

Grunt got up and felt the pain in his side, but ignored it for the sake of his image. Kassidy brought him to the mansion and smiled that the power was back on. She brought him into the kitchen, and sat him down in a stool. She saw that he was bleeding through his armor.

"Can you take your armor off?" Kassidy asked.

"I'm fine, I'll take care of it," Grunt said.

Kassidy huffed, she didn't want to fight with the Krogan. She then went up the stairs to her large room and went into her closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket. She came back down the stairs and prepared the fold out couch.

"You'll sleep here for now," Kassidy said. "Food's in the fridge, don't eat all of it."

Kassidy then went back up the stairs to her own room. She changed into some pjs and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she got up early and went downstairs, and saw Grunt sleeping on the couch. She then went into the kitchen and started to make huckleberry pancakes and bacon.

The boys came running down the stairs as usual. They were eager to eat Kassidy's delicious homemade breakfast.

"Boys save some for Urdnot Grunt," Kassidy said.

"What that thing?" Brady asked.

"Be nice," Kassidy said.

"Right," Brady said.

"He's a guest," Kassidy said.

"He doesn't belong here, we should turn him over to the authorities," Brady said.

"What so he can be locked up and experimented on?" Kassidy asked. "As long as he stays on the land he's under my protection."

"I don't need protection," Grunt said.

"If you leave this property, they'll take you away. Probably where you won't ever see the daylight again. Do you understand?" Kassidy asked. "You're lucky we're the ones who got to you first."

They then heard the doorbell.

"Nina, who's at the door?" Jake asked.

"The FBI," Nina answered.

"Who said that?" Grunt asked.

"The house V.I," Kassidy answered. "Nina."

"We have to hide Urdnot Grunt," Nathan said.

"Yeah okay," Kassidy said. "Come on Urdnot."

"Call me Grunt."

Kassidy then grabbed his wrist and led him up the stairs. She put him in her closet.

"Stay here, until I come get you," Kassidy said.

She then went back down the stairs and saw Brady talking to the FBI agents.

"Of course, feel free to check out the cater," he said.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Schmidt," the agent said. "Our investigation will only take a few hours."

"Just watch for the grizzly that lives over there," Brady said. "And try not to run over any of the fawns."

"Will do," he said.

Brady then closed the door, and looked at Kassidy.

"Your little freak brought some attention to our house," Brady said.

"It's not his fault," Kassidy said. "Nina, close all the windows."

"Right away," Nina said.

"Grunt you can come down now!" Kassidy called.

"On a first name basis are we?" Nathan asked.

Kassidy rolled her eyes, "Higher than you've ever been with someone."

"Hey which out of the two of us has had a successful relationship?" Nathan asked.

Brady then hit him in the back of the head, "Quiet, don't remind her about Jeff."

"Who's Jeff?" Jake asked.

"A boy who hurt me, and now regrets it deeply," Kassidy said.

"What'd he do?" Jake asked.

Grunt was at the top of the stairwell, he waited for her to explain. He wanted to know, and thought she might stop if he came down the stairs.

"Six months ago we were at a party, he pulled me outside and took me into the woods. He cuffed me and took off my clothes. He molested me, but before he could enter himself inside me, I broke free of the cuffs and broke his eyes socket, nose, collarbone and arm," Kassidy said. "He paid for humiliating me, and now I have more enemies to fight," a smile illuminated on her face, "and I like to fight."

She had the soul of a Krogan.

"Now I am going to take a shower, and get ready for school ," Kassidy said, and went up the stairs.

She saw Grunt and went passed him to her room.

"I know you were there for the story," Brady said. "Do you still want to stay after hearing that?"

Grunt then walked down the stairs, "She is like one of my people."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Brady said. "I'm getting ready for school."

When Kassidy was dressed and cleaned she came down stairs wearing her uniform. A full suit, that was blue and gold, and boots that were black. Her hair was in a neat bun. Grunt noticed the gold symbol of the Alliance on her chest.

"What school do you go to?" Grunt asked.

"An Alliance Academy," Nathan answered. "Kassidy studies advanced combat and biotic abilities, Brady studies combat and cyber warfare and I study combat and engineering."

"You're a biotic?" Grunt asked.

"Yes, one of the first, why?" Kassidy asked.

"They are all over in the future, even some of my people are biotics," Grunt answered.

"Kassidy actually at the top of her class in both subjects," Jacob said.

Grunt turned and looked at the male human, "Where do you go?"

"I'm home schooled," Jacob answered.

"Why?" Grunt asked.

"Well you have to be either biotic or a protégé to get into the academy these guys go to," Jacob said, "and I'm neither."

"Weak," Grunt huffed.

"You're right, he can't fight worth shit," Kassidy said.

Grunt smirked, "Insulted by a female, you should be embarrassed," he said to Jacob.

"Is that bad on-what was it- Tuchanka?" Kassidy asked.

"Females are the margin between life and extinction on Tuchanka," Grunt answered. "They are highly respected, and a fertile female has a lot of say in our way of life."

"Fertile Female?" Kassidy asked.

"Thousands of years ago there was the Krogan Rebellions, and they were put to end by the Turians and Salarians. They made the Genophage. It affects every cell in our body, and only few females are fertile," Grunt explained.

"Well that sucks," Kassidy said.

Grunt looked at her, she was the first human female that hadn't apologized to him.

"Come on boys, I have to be early, my squad has a combat sim today," Kassidy said.

"Squad?" Grunt asked.

"I lead my own squad," Kassidy answered, "Mars Squad, we're facing off against Pluto."

"We're going to die," Nathan said.

"You're Pluto!" Kassidy asked.

"I've had my ass in Pluto since day one," Nathan said.

"Oh shit, sorry Nate," Brady said. "The helmets, you can't tell who's who."

"I'm always the last one standing," Nate said.

"Is that bad?" Grunt asked.

"The rankings are by numbers of the planets, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and finally Pluto," Kassidy answered. "I'm the leader of Mars Squad, we're in fourth place."

"Okay, that's enough, we got to go," Brady said.

Kassidy waved goodbye and the three siblings left.


End file.
